And Then There Was Us
by Katie12886
Summary: The Sequel to "And Then There Was You" Elijah has found a way to save Hayley and is going to go save her, while Cami has some interesting news she just found out and is worried to tell Klaus. A Klamille and Haylijah fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my previous story "And Then There Was You" please no rude comments!**

Chapter 1

It's been one week since everything has happen in the life of the Mikealson family. Cami is still staying at the Compound as she still was feeling ill while Klaus kept his eye on her every chance he got. She had to call out of work a couple of nights with this feeling that she had and she still didn't know why. One morning after the sun came up she was just laying in her bed making sure she actually didn't get sick. Freya walked into her bedroom to see if she could eat anything as she just carried a a bowl that sort of looked like just cereal.

"I figured you could eat so I brought you some food" she started to say "Something light on your stomach" she said while giving her the bowl.

"Thanks" Cami smiled as she took the bowl from Freya's hands. She started to eat it hoping that it will help her.

"Cami maybe you should go see your doctor if your still sick. I mean you keep getting sick and it usually doesn't last this long" she told her.

Cami nodded at her, she was right though being sick doesn't last this long unless it was the flu and she knew that it wasn't the flu she had. She looked down at her stomach as it was gurgling. She told Freya that she will do that if she was still feeling sick by tomorrow and go see what was actually going on. She watched as Freya left the room and closed the door behind her, Cami looked down at the bed knowing that it was the same bed that she and Klaus had sex on she still couldn't believe that happened and really wanted it to happen again. She listened closely as she heard talking going on outside. Elijah walked into the kitchen going right over to Freya

"Freya I found a spell that I think could help Hayley but your going to have to read it" he said as he handed her the book.

"Elijah this spell will help in a way, but now the way you want it to" she started to say "It can help her become human like 3 times a month, but not permanently" she told him while giving him back the book, but then she just took it back "On second though I will hold onto it I can find a spell" she said to him.

She held onto the book and opened it while sitting down at the table. Klaus walked into the kitchen as Elijah walked out not even looking to talk to him, as his brother just rolled his eyes and never even bothered making eye contact with him at all. He glanced towards Cami's door and then back at Freya.

"How is she you know" he asked curiously

"Still sick. I'm worried Klaus I have never seen a human this sick before, something is wrong I can tell" she told him with a look on her face.

He gets more worried about how she is feeling since the moment she got sick. He himself wanted to go see how she was, but didn't want to bother her right now knowing that she needs her rest. He then looked at the book that Freya was looking at and saw that it was a spell book. He knew what she was doing and Elijah too -going to save Hayley. Klaus still felt guilty about cursing her, but he wanted more time to spend with Hope without Hayley taking her from him.

"You really think I am going to let you go and save Hayley" he said sternly.

"Not really getting your permission. Elijah wants to save her and he asked for my help and besides why do you care anyway, it's not like she is going to want to come back and live here again" she said looking up at him.

"Freya"

"Klaus please. If your worried about her taking Hope again don't be. Yeah she is her mother, but she knows your her father..but then again.." she trailed off.

"If she even thinks about taking my daughter from me again I will do more than just curse her" he said with a glare.

Just then he walked away as she just rolled her eyes. It wouldn't stop her from helping Elijah save her and she knows how much he loves her and she loved him and didn't even care if she was married to Jackson she really didn't like him anyway. She book marked a couple pages that she things might actually work on saving her.

Cami decided to get herself out of bed and tried to stand up. She walked over to the mirror and saw that her eyes were looking a little different. Whatever this was it was making her feel worried and scared. She was hoping that she wasn't turning into anything she likes herself the way she is. She couldn't even finish her cereal it just wasn't settling very well. Just then she decided to call her doctor. She didn't want to make a house call so she just thought she could have her doctor go to her apartment instead.

"Dr. Andrews please"

She said into the phone as she waited for the doctor. She sat down on the bed to try and not faint as she heard his voice on the other end.

"Dr..it's Camille. Listen I was wondering if you could come to my apartment, I haven't been feeling well lately and I want to know whats wrong" she said as she heard his voice on the other line. She smiled when he said that if it's that important he will come to her place at 8:00.

"Perfect I will see you then" she said as she hung up the phone. Good now she could get to the bottom of this and figure out what was going on. Now all she had to do is get to her place without Klaus stopping her because she knows he would never let her leave.

She walked over to the door and called out Freya's name and told her to come in. Freya got up from the table and walked over towards her as she closed the door behind her.

"What is it" she asked

"Cover for me. I have to go to my apartment my doctor is meeting me there and I can't let Klaus know or he will never let me leave" she said looking around for her jacket.

"You sure that's a good idea, Cami you can barely stand what makes you think you can go to your apartment in one piece" she asked her.

Cami didn't really care either way. With Vampires around here she didn't want him coming here, so she knows the safest place to meet him is at her place where there is no vampires around.

"I will be fine it's not that far from here, I will be back later" she said as Freya nodded.

She opened the door to make sure Klaus wasn't around. She saw he was working on one of his paintings with his back towards the door so he couldn't see her. She quietly walked out of the room and headed towards the door and walked out quietly. Freya knew that he will rip off her head if he knew that she let Cami leave, but she just didn't care really.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cami made it back towards her apartment in plenty of time before the doctor came to it. She stumbled a couple of times but tried to gain conscious before walking into the place. She hasn't been here since Gabriel attacked her and the memories started to come back. She saw the chair she was sitting in before with the rope on the floor and then she saw her coffee table in pieces, she assumed Klaus did that she knows what he can do when he is angry she got a knock on the door seeing that it was her doctor.

"Thank god your here, come in" she said opening the door for him.

Dr. Andrews walked inside and saw her place was sort of a mess, but he acted like he didn't really care, he then looked at her.

"I can see you were right, your not looking very good" he told her.

He saw that she was looking pale and her breath he would tell smelled like she got sick as he gave her a mint to put in her mouth. "Sit on the bed" he said watching her sit down. He took out his blood pressure as he checked her pulse and saw her blood pressure was high.

"wow"

"what is it" she looked up at him.

"For a human your blood pressure isn't normal" he said to her. Dr. Andrews knew about the vampires that lived in this city and had a feeling that maybe she was turning into one. "Um have you had any contact with any vampires lately" he raised an eyebrow.

"I have yeah. In fact I been staying with a couple of them. Well I got bit by one last week but that shouldn't have changed any effect on me and I slept with another one last week as well.

"Wait back up, you said you slept with a vampire last week and now your feeling changes in your body" he started to say and then he pulled something out of his bag and handed it to her. "I want you to go into the bathroom and use this..Camille I think you might be pregnant" he said.

Cami just looked at him with wide eyes and couldn't even blink after she heard that. How could she be pregnant, she thought that was a one time thing for Klaus, she couldn't possibly be pregnant with his child. She looked down as she saw the pregnancy test in his hands and took it from him. She is hoping that it's negative and was hoping it was just side effects from the bit. God if she was pregnant how was she going to tell Klaus this as he already has one child to worry about.

She walked into the bathroom and took the test as it was going to take some time, while she waited she walked out a couple minutes later "How could I be pregnant. The man I slept with he was only able to have one child and he has that child already" she said confused.

Dr. Andrews just shrugged "I don't know maybe something happened and he was able to have another one, look chances are your not and you could just be having a reaction to something but this sickness is unlikely" he told her.

15 minutes later has past and she went in to get the test as it was finished. She was scared to even look at it and than just handed it to her doctor so he could look at it for her. He took it out of her hands and looked down at it as it actually read that it was positive.

"I don't know whether to say congratulations or not but it's positive" he said as he handed her the pregnancy test as she read it herself.

She literately wanted to tear up right now and not even in a good way. She thanked Dr. Andrews as he walked out of her apartment. What was she going to do she was pregnant with Klaus's child and had no idea how she was even going to tell him. At first she was happy with their moment together, but now she kind of wish it didn't happen now she has to worry about carrying a half hybrid half human in her stomach and that was a rare species. She sighed as she decided to go back towards the compound and face the music of it.

Back at the compound Freya was worried that Cami hasn't come back yet and was worried if Klaus was even going to find out she was gone. She saw that he was still working on his painting and sighed waiting in the kitchen patiently. She shook her head and walked over to Elijah and told him what she found.

"Elijah I found something that can help Hayley check it out" she said as she handed him the book.

He looked down at the book and smiled thinking that this could actually work. There is a chance to save Hayley after all and once she was safe from this he was going to be straight and told her exactly how he feels about her even if she already knows.

"Thank you Freya" he smiled at her.

She smiled at him and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She saw Klaus walk out of the room and it looked like he was headed towards Cami's room.

"Klaus what are you doing, she is sleeping don't bother her" she lied

"I want to make sure she's alright" he said as he started to open the door as Cami walked in though the kitchen as he glanced at her "Where did you go" he asked.

"I went to see my doctor so I could see what was going on with me" she started to say

"And.."

"It's nothing really" she said "he just said that I'm just having a reaction to Gabriel biting me and I will get better soon"

Freya smiled hearing that as she was glad. Klaus looked at her and didn't know what to make of that really, but he was just glad that she was alright. Of course Klaus was getting that feeling that she was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was but didn't really let it get to him right now.

"I'm just going to go lay down" she walked past them and into the bedroom.

Klaus looked at Freya "She's hiding something I can read it in her mind I just don't know what it is" he started to say to her

"Cami has never lied to you and she wouldn't start now. Just give her the benefit of the doubt. This is just you being worried don't let it get to you" she said walking away.

Cami has never lied to Klaus about anything, but he still knew that she was and wanted to know that if she did lie about it she must have a really good reason to hide it especially from him since Cami has told Klaus pretty much everything about her life. But either way he was going to find out what it was and get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cami stayed in the bedroom looking at herself in the mirror and could already tell that there was a baby inside of her. Usually it takes awhile for a baby to develop but when it comes to the supernatural world things were a little different, but it still took 9 months to carry a child inside of them. When Hayley was safe, she thought of talking to her about this since she knows what it's like to be pregnant with a Klaus Mikealson kid, but she knew he was going to find out eventually but she needed advice and the best person right now to give her that advice is Freya, with Davina doing her own thing and Rebekah was away Freya was the only girl Cami could go to. She walked over towards the door and opened it and without being seen by Klaus she quietly asked Freya to come into the room as she walked towards her and closed the door behind her.

"You alright Cami anymore motion sickness" she asked her as she sat down on the bed looking over at her. "Did the doctor give you any medicine to help you at all"

"No he didn't give me anything" she started to say as she sat down on the bed next to her. "I need to tell you something but you can't tell Klaus, I just need some advice" she asked her with her eyes just looking down at her.

Cami might not know Freya that much, but she could feel that she could trust her and as Freya just nodded with an "Ok" look as she took a deep breath.

"I'm not just sick Freya, it turns out I'm pregnant" she told her as Freya just looked at her without blinking.

"What?..wait wait wait Gabriel got you pregnant, Cami how could you sleep with him" She asked her

"I didn't sleep with Gabriel" She started lowering her voice so they couldn't be heard "It's not his Freya..it's Klaus baby he is the only one I slept with"

Freya couldn't believe her ears, she didn't even know Klaus could have any more kids after he got Hayley pregnant. Man as soon as Klaus heard about this he's not going to be happy. Sure with Hayley was different because she was able to defend herself against the people who were after Hope when she was pregnant with her, but now as soon as people found out Cami was pregnant with his child they will be after her as well and now Klaus will be watching her every move to make sure she doesn't get hurt or the baby.

"How is that possible" She stopped herself "Ok we will figure this out, but you need to tell him. I'm confused on how this happened"

"So am I because I thought he wasn't able to have anymore kids and now this happened. The advice I need is how am I going to tell him..he is already focused on one kid, I don't want him to have to worry about two" she said with a shake in her head.

Freya was about to say something as there was a knock on the door, the door opened with it being Elijah. "We are doing this tonight right" he asked her. She knew he was taking about going to go save Hayley and she nodded. Freya tried to give Cami the best advice that she could and just ease into it a little bit, but she made a promise to Elijah that they would go and save Hayley tonight. She knew she wasn't human but the spell can change all the wolves back into their human form again.

"I'm going to go with Elijah we are going to go track down Hayley. You will be alone with Klaus just tell him then" she said as she kissed Cami on the side of her cheek and got off the bed. Freya was able to keep a secret so she knew that she could trust herself in not telling Klaus this. Besides it was also not Freya's place to even say anything to Klaus in the first place. She walked out of the bedroom and followed Elijah.

"I'm assuming your going to go save Hayley" he said as he held up the spell from the book they were going to use "but don't you need this" he smirked

Elijah darted towards him and pinned him against the wall "Give me that Niklaus" he said glaring at him

"What are you going to do Elijah You can't kill me" he said as he didn't even push him off of him instead he just continued to smirk at them.

Elijah let him go and just punched him instead to get him to drop the spell so he could pick it up. He grabbed it and just looked over at Klaus "You are not going to keep me from this. Your mad because she took Hope from you, but she is a better parent than you will ever be to her" he shouted at him.

That set Klaus off hearing the fact that Hayley is a better parent to Hope then he will ever be. He turned Elijah around himself and punched him as well. He didn't care who the mother was, Klaus knew he was a far better parent than she was.

"You think she's better to even thinking about taking her from me Elijah. The most important person in my life and I was never going to see her again" he yelled back at him.

While Freya was listening to this she wondered that Cami telling Klaus she was pregnant wasn't the best thing to tell him right now. She didn't want him and Cami to have to go though the same thing he and Hayley are going though on what's best for Hope and on how to raise her as well.

"You brought this on yourself Niklaus, taking the blame for Aiden when it wasn't even you. I'm surprised she didn't do this awhile ago" he told him.

Klaus even wondered if Elijah even meant what he was talking about or it was just his love for Hayley talking. He didn't want to bother hearing it, he knew he was a good father to Hope no matter what anyone though. He trusted himself the most in Hope's life than anyone else who has ever come into her life. He just shook his head. He just didn't want him to save Hayley since he was scared that she would take Hope from him again.

"I'm going to go save her and if you have a problem with that Niklaus than that is just your own fault" he told him with a stern look and walked past Freya as he walked out the door. Freya looked over at Klaus as he just looked pissed and most likely he was going to do something to keep himself to stay with Hope no matter what the chance was. Freya followed Elijah out the door and closed it behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With Elijah and Freya both gone, Cami heard everything from her room as she stood by the door listening. This made her scared to tell Klaus even more that she was pregnant, but she knew that she would never take his child away from him since she actually trusted him than anyone else in his life. She then decided to walk out of the room to see where Klaus went off to wondering if he even left

"Klaus"

She looked around to see where he went and then saw him sitting in the nursery with Hope. He didn't even seem to even want to let her go as he just held his baby tightly. She walked in and stood against the door and crossed her arms. He didn't even notice she was standing there until he looked up and then saw her.

"didn't know you were standing there. I'm sorry if you heard that between me and him" He shook his head still holding Hope while getting out of the chair he was sitting in.

"It's alright" she said as she watched him with Hope and smiled "You really love her don't you" she asked with a smile on her face

He looked at her and nodded to her "If course more than anything" he said to her. Seeing Klaus with her and saying stuff like that kind of made it easier for her to tell him. But she just didn't want to add more stress on his shoulders with this but Freya was right, she knew that she had to tell him whether she liked it or not and since they were alone she decided that this could be a good time.

"Um hey can I just talk to you for a second since we are alone" she asked

"Of course Cami, you know you can tell me anything" he told her as put Hope in the crib gently and turned to her crossing his arms. "um maybe we should go sit somewhere I want you to be sitting down for this" she said.

He looked at her and then walked out of the room and into the kitchen sitting down at the table. She followed him and sat down across from him.

"first of all you must be feeling better. Your still a bit pale though" he said as he saw her put her hands on the table. He took his hand and placed his hand on top of hers.

She didn't really say much of anything really. Her mind just kept on debating whether if this sickness will never go away or just go away until after the baby was born. Since she was pregnant with a half human half hybrid that did explain her sickness, but she had a job she needed to pay her rent if she didn't want to loose her apartment if she was ever going to go back to it. But she couldn't keep calling out if she didn't want to get fired so she wanted to try and get better and not keep getting sick every 20 minutes. She knew right now was the bad time for her to even get sick as she could even feel it coming.

"Um I will be right back just wait here" she said as she got up and went straight into the bedroom and right into the bathroom. Klaus sighed as he just watched her now he was getting even more worried about her health and still wanted to know what she was going to tell him.

Elijah and Freya made their way towards the bayou as she took the spell from Elijah's hand. he knew that he wasn't worried about what Klaus will do, he just wanted Hayley back in his life even if she was still married to Jackson. She sighed and then opened it up making sure none of the wolves were around anywhere as she just started to chant the spell in a different language. All of a sudden a light came shining over the entire place with a sudden flash, as soon as she stopped reading it she then heard rustling though the bushes.

"That should have worked" she said as they both waited to see who was coming though out the bushes and then they both saw that it was Hayley as she still not wearing any clothes. Elijah smiled and went over towards her and again he placed his jacket around her and then hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you" she said to Elijah as she smiled with tears rolling down her face.

He kissed the top of her head gently and smiled at her "I'll make sure Niklaus doesn't do anything like this again" he said softly.

Hayley wanted to go back to New Orleans just to confront Klaus about this. To also keep her away from her daughter. She went into the cabin to grab some clothes so she at least had something to wear. She would make sure herself that Klaus didn't curse her again and she was going to give him a piece of her mind than anything.

"Hayley you don't have to do this. If it's Hope you want to see I will make sure that you are able to see her without having to see Klaus" he said as she started to change.

"Elijah I want to see him I want to make sure he doesn't do anything like this again. I mean has Hope been taken good care of" she asked Elijah as he nodded.

"She's in good hands, Camille has been watching her she's been staying at the compound right now" he told her. Hayley looked at Elijah with a confused look on her face, why exactly was Cami there.

"Why is she there, not that she's not welcome there of course"

"it's a long story but.." he said as she put her finger on his mouth to keep him from talking more. "No buts Elijah I am going back there with you" she said to him as she finished changing and headed out of the cabin and walked over to Freya as she just stood there waiting for them to come out. Elijah sighed as he walked out of the cabin and followed closed the door behind him.

Klaus still sat there as waiting for Cami as she was still in the bathroom. He got up and walked over to the door and knocked on it "ok Cami something is going on and I want you to tell me what it is. I know your hiding something from me I can read it in your mind" he said to her. Yeah he could read it but he just couldn't really read what it was he needed to get into her head for that.

Cami flushed and walked out of the bathroom as she looked over at him "ok just walk back into the kitchen you still need to be sitting down, your going to want to after you hear about this" she said as she just directed him back towards the kitchen and into the chair. She sat back down again and just came out with it

"Klaus I'm.." she stopped suddenly as the door opened seeing Elijah, Freya and Hayley "Hayley?" she looked at her.

Hayley didn't even bother to look at anyone else but Klaus. He got up from the chair as she walked over to him and out of nowhere she punched him. He jerked his head back at Hayley and dashed at her pinning her against the wall holding her neck hard. She tried to push him off that was until Elijah came in between them and pushed Klaus off of Hayley.

"you think standing there Elijah is going to stop me" he said to him.

"Think you can keep me from my daughter Klaus. You cursed me so I wouldn't have to see her anymore and do you actually think that you were going to get away with this" she said to him. Hayley hated him with a burning passion right now. Thank god for Elijah to be there when she needed someone and to save her from all of this.

Klaus was going to keep going at it towards Hayley and Elijah knew he wouldn't be able to hold Klaus back forever he was just as strong as Elijah was. Cami glanced between Freya and then back at the other. She saw that Elijah was struggling to keep Klaus back, but Cami thought she had to do something to get Klaus from going after Hayley as she all of a sudden just let it out.

"Klaus I'm pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cami was wondering that maybe she shouldn't have blurted it out like that as she watched Klaus, Elijah and Hayley all look over in her direction. Klaus couldn't believe what he just heard she was actually pregnant, now he obviously didn't think it was him because he knew he couldn't have anymore kids as he thought. But he wondered who it was and was going to find whoever did this to her and hunt them down and kill them.

"What did you just say" was all he could say at the time

Hayley smiled and then looked over at Elijah "Man Elijah how is that a long story, all you had to say was Cami is pregnant with Klaus's child" she said to him. She knew it had to be Klaus despite the fact that he couldn't have anymore kids, who else would she have slept with.

"You know perfectly well Hayley that I can't have anymore kids" he told her as Cami just chimed in

"I'm surprised at this as well, but it is yours Klaus I haven't slept with anyone else" she said as he saw the now fear in his eyes.

He wasn't sure what to make of this really. This wasn't just anyone he got pregnant it was Cami and it scared him. When he found out Hayley was pregnant with Hope it didn't scare him as much, it scared him a little bit fearing that he wouldn't make a good father but that was all but Cami being pregnant with his child just changed everything.

"I wasn't planning on telling you like that but I had to do something to get you from not hurting her" she said as she pointed at Hayley as Hayley smiled at Cami.

Freya crossed her arms and looked at everyone, she was glad that Cami finally said something "Cami I'm glad you finally said something" she said as she just sighed, she didn't want Klaus to know that she knew about the pregnancy the whole time. "I'm just going to go give you guys a chance to actually talk about this" Quickly she ran out the door before she could be stopped.

Cami just didn't really know what to say now. Klaus sat down in the chair, while Elijah just stood next to Hayley without even moving. Hayley wanted to leave them in private so she could go see Hope that is all she wanted to do right now. She grabbed Elijah's hand and jerked her head towards Hope's room so she could leave Cami and Klaus to talk alone as well. As Cami watched Hayley and Elijah walk into another room, she sat down next to Klaus.

"I honestly didn't want to tell you because I know you have a lot going on with Hope and as much as I enjoyed our night the other night this is the one thing I wasn't expecting" she said as she put her hand on top of his, he didn't even flinch he just kept his hands there with her hand on top of his. He was so in shock right now he couldn't really say much of anything.

"Klaus say something..anything"

"I just need some time to think right now" He said as he got up from the chair

He just walked towards the balcony and hung out there, it was his place to think and he really had a lot to think about right now. He didn't blame Cami for this, no he mostly blamed himself. As soon as his enemies find out that a human that he cares so much for is pregnant with a Klaus Mikealson child they will be going after her. He got rid of Gabriel hurting her, but now he is worried about others finding out about this and going after her as well.

Hayley walked into the nursery and looked down at Hope as she just smiled looking up at her mother. Elijah closed the door and walked over towards Hayley seeing her smiling down at Hope. 3 months..she hasn't seen her baby in 3 months and all she wanted was to just take her in her arms and bring her home with her but she knew Klaus wouldn't let her get away that easy with her. She looked over at Elijah and then back down at Hope.

"Hi baby" she said picking her up in her arms

"She seems happy to see you, she needed her mother" Elijah looked at the two of them

"Elijah thank you so much for taking care of her for me, I couldn't have just Klaus in her life" she started to say "But he's not going to let me take her, he will stop me as soon as I go and pick up her baby bag" she told him

Hayley knew Klaus very well and she knew what he was capable of and if she even thought of taking Hope away from him again she knew that Klaus would actually end up killing her this time and she couldn't have that and she couldn't have him take her away from Hope again.

"If you want to take her I will handle my brother. Now that he got Camille pregnant he won't be thinking of that right now" Elijah was standing so close to Hayley and just wanted to hold her in his arms. man he missed her so much and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. But he knew she was still married to Jackson.

"Hey I will come back for her, I just need to go find jackson. Elijah besides my feelings towards you he is still my husband and I know I have to go find him" she said placing Hope back down in the crib.

She just smiled at her and then turned to Elijah who nodded back at her. He held the side of her face as Hayley just leaned in and kissed him with him kissing her back. She has been wanting to kiss him again for a long time, but with her being married to Jackson and him being with Gia she knew that she had to back off as the same thing actually went with him. But Eijah hated Jackson and he was just going to keep on fighting for Hayley no matter what it took and he was not going to let Klaus hurt her anymore and he was going to make sure that he would rather die then to let Klaus lay another finger on the woman he loves. She opened the door with him following right behind her and into the kitchen as Cami was just sitting there and Klaus left the room.

"What Happened" Hayley asked as Cami turned towards her and Elijah

"He said he needed time to think so he is out on the balcony" she sighed not really sure what to do now "Hayley you been pregnant with his child, you need to help me though this. Like what am I suppose to do..I never been pregnant before and this isn't just a normal baby I keep getting sick like every 20 minutes" she told her as Hayley just laughed

"well I never got sick that much, but I guess with me it was different" She placed her hands on each of Cami's arms "Listen all I know is he will be watching your every move. I mean you mean more to him than I ever did so he will be like a spy making sure that your well taken care of and whatever you do as soon as you have it don't set him off the wrong way..I guess I'm just excited that Hope is getting a sibling she needed one" she said taking her hands down.

What Hayley said actually made sense. One thing Cami knew that she and Klaus would get along on how to raise the baby, since Klaus and Hayley couldn't get along in what was best for Hope or in general. She watched as they both left the compound as she was now alone with Klaus again, she debated if she should just go and join him on the balcony or just wait inside for him to even come back in. She walked closer to where he was and just leaned against the doorway folding her arms.

"At least tell me what your thinking Klaus, I don't want this to come between us just because you just happened to get me pregnant"

"I'm just not sure what I am thinking right now, but I can a sure you Cami that as long as your pregnant with my child I can't let you go back to your apartment this way I can make sure your safe" he told her turning over to her and looked into her eyes.

He still couldn't take the other night back for anything, he was glad that it happened and he knew at some point he would want it to happen again because that was one thing he couldn't get out of his mind on how much he enjoyed making love to her. Cami knew what he was coming from and this is exactly what Hayley warned her about Hayley may not have been in Klaus's site 24/7 but he was still making sure that she was taken care of and the baby wasn't harmed, but she was right with Hayley it was different she was a supernatural creature, as Cami is a powerless human who had no powers to protect herself. But she actually didn't mind staying under his roof, she knew that if he stayed close to her she would be safe..or will she


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night it was hard for Klaus to even sleep because all he could think about was his unborn child and he didn't want the same thing to happen to the child like what happened to Hope. At first he started to have a dream that had Cami in it and they seemed to have been a couple in it. Cami was about to go into labor with their baby as they were actually in the church that Hayley gave birth to Hope in, he found something a little off about this but he had no idea that he was actually dreaming right now, he thought it was real. He was right there with Cami as she was pushing the baby out of herself. The doctor was there delivering the baby and glad it wasn't witches after what they did to Hayley and took Hope from him. A little while later she just gave birth to a baby boy, he smiled as he wanted it to be a boy. The doctor picked up the baby and gave him to Klaus.

"Hi"

He said with a smile on his face. The boy looked exactly like him and Cami at the same time. He went over and placed him in Cami's arms just to see him in her arms as well, he leaned in close and kissed her on the lips softly. All of a sudden the dream turned itself into a nightmare as Cami turned into a witch and ended up stabbing the baby with blood pouring out of it as Klaus just woke up in bed started to sweat like crazy. He turned on his back trying to stop his heart from beating so quickly right now.

It was the next morning as Cami and Freya were both in the kitchen. Cami was hungry but she couldn't find anything to eat since they hardly had no human food for her to eat, but Cami was pregnant right now she would eat about anything.

"I thought you went shopping Freya, I guess I have to get the food from my place to eat" she said closing the doors of the cabinets.

Klaus came out of the bedroom as he felt like he didn't want to come out of the room. He just couldn't stop thinking about that dream and as much as he wanted a baby boy he was scared that dream would turn real and it scared him badly. he didn't even look at Cami or Freya in the eyes right now he just past them and went straight to the fridge.

"Well hello to you to Klaus" Freya said with a annoyed look. But Klaus still didn't even say anything to her. She looked at Cami and then picked up her food and walked away. Cami looked over at Klaus while he sat down at the table.

"Klaus is something bothering you" she asked as he still didn't say anything "Klaus?.." she asked again as he finally said something to her.

"No no I'm fine" he said as he looked down at Cami's stomach seeing that she was starting to show already. The thing with Supernatural babies they develop quickly, Hayley started to show rather quickly as well.

Cami obviously didn't believe him she could see right though his face "Klaus it's ok if you don't want to talk about it, but don't lie to me" She looked into his eyes. She knew him very well to know when he was lying.

"Cami please I had this dream last night but I don't want to worry you about it"

He shook his head. If it was anyone else he got pregnant it wouldn't worry of him to say something, but Cami was different he just didn't want to scare her about what he saw in his dream and Cami as the respectful person she is just nodded her head trying not to push it out of him like she ever could push him over the edge into something. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed his hand over it gently. He knew he was going to love this baby just as much as he loved Hope and he was going to do whatever he could to protect it.

"Anyway I know you are going to say no to this but I really have to go to work. I called my doctor and he said he was going to send me medicine to help me from getting sick all the time"

She told him as she got up from the table and he stopped her "Medicine Cami..I don't want you taking anything that would hurt him in anyway" he said as Cami gave him a look, did he just say "him"

"did you just say him..you already know what the babies sex is" she asked him as he realized what he just said. He just quickly changed the subject fast "point is I don't want you getting hooked on medicine that could hurt you or the baby" he told her.

She shook her head seeing what he just did there. Of course she needed to go back to work she couldn't keep taking time off and it was her night to bartend, Cami had an apartment to to pay rent for, she also was still in college but she knew she could take on line classes on her laptop that she has, but she needed to do this whether he liked it or not.

"Well Klaus I'm sorry but I have stuff I have to pay for and I need to do this if I'm going to be able to work" She told him not even going to bother whatever he has to say to her. When it came to Cami he knew he couldn't stop her and he just listens to her whenever she tells him something and makes up her mind. But he knew that fighting with her on this could end up with her winning the argument.

Hayley walked though the bayou with Elijah right next to her as she was trying to look around for her pack, she then heard howling in the distance. She took Elijah's hand to follow her though the woods to find where the howling as coming from.

"That has to be one of my wolves that is howling but I don't know where it's coming from" she said to him.

She glanced around and saw some more wolves around and know she knew something was up. Why was everyone else still wolves and just her was back into a human. She looked at Elijah who had the same reaction as her and Hayley's wolf side sensed that Jackson was near and he was still a wolf as well.

"Jackson..Jackson is that you" she walked closer to him as he walked over towards Hayley and saw that it actually was him "I don't get it why are they still wolves and I am the only one who changed back" she said looking over towards Elijah.

He headed back towards the cabin with Hayley traveling right behind him. She knew this couldn't be Klaus because if it was she would also still be wolf. But if this just happened last night something else had to happen over the bayou to get all of her pack to stay as werewolves. She knew she couldn't just leave them like this, she needed to find a way to save all of them.

"Maybe the spell Freya had was only meant for you. We will fix this Hayley we will change everyone back" Elijah wanted to make Hayley happy, but he also didn't want to turn Elijah back into his human form again. He wanted to be with Hayley and knew if Jackson was back she would have to go back to him but he did need to think of her as she was the most important person in her life. Hayley turned to him and nodded as she went over and hugged him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Cami fought with Klaus for her to go to work she ended up getting to work, but she knew that he had her be watched by some of his men. She even saw Marcel was close by also keeping anj eye on her. Marcel still wasn't talking to Klaus much after everything that happened when Dahlia was still around, but he only agreed to help him to keep an eye on Cami. Marcel cared very much about her and wanted to make sure she was alright being pregnant with Klaus's baby and all. But Cami on the other hand wasn't enjoying the fact that she wasn't going to get her privacy anymore and she didn't like being smothered either but knew she was going to get past this either way.

She hung out at the bar because that was pretty much all she could do, she usually carried boxes in the back and to go get some more alcohol for the bar but her boss wouldn't let her do much of anything since she couldn't do much. She had some customers at the bar as she poured drinks for them. One of the guys who was leaving ended up giving her a $100 tip as soon as she saw it she automatically thought of Klaus and the first night they met each other.

"Hey Cami"

One of the customers called her over, she walked over towards him to see what she could do for him. It seemed to be a regular there named Johnny who she served many times. She looked around and saw Klaus's vampires just keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt her and then she saw Marcel walk into the bar smiling over at him and then turned her attention back over to Johnny.

"How are you Johnny..what can I get for her" she asked him while placing a glass down on the counter. She saw Marcel walk up to her but she just mouthed "hold on a second" before she could go over towards him and waited for Johnny to say something.

"I will just take a whiskey. You going to do a shot with me this time" he asked her.

She looked at him and shook her head "No thanks not today" she said to him as she just didn't want to mention she was carrying a baby inside of her but he tried to persuade her to have a drink but when he got to into asking her Marcel stepped in.

"She said no" He said to him as Johnny just backed up not wanting to start trouble with a vampire knowing that he was one. She poured him the drink and then walked over to Marcel.

"Klaus send you here. Not like Edward and Edward Jr weren't enough" she said as she pointed at Klaus's vampires as Marcel gave her a look "Twilight" she said as he still had no idea what she was talking about, so she just decided to shut up about it anyway and just waited for him to talk now.

"He did because he wanted to make sure that you were ok being here. He wanted to come here himself but knew you would send him away" he said as Cami knew he was right. If Klaus did show up Cami would just tell him to go home because she knew he would just be there to baby sit and she didn't need a baby sitter that is the last thing she needed.

She shook her head and then saw a woman come into the bar. She was wearing fancy french looking clothing that looked like they were from 1915. She had really long blonde hair and heels that Cami knew she could never walk in. The woman came over towards the bar and sat down in front of Cami and next to Marcel.

"I will take a martini with the strongest vodka you got" she said with a smirk over towards her. Marcel just watched the woman and then back at Cami. She said "sure" and went to make the drink and as soon as she did it she went over and placed it down in front of her. She took a sip and then looked over at Cami.

"So how many months pregnant or you..or should I say weeks. Rumor has it that the city's human is pregnant" she said to her. Man word gets around fast but she was about to answer as she continued "Especially when your pregnant with a Klaus Mikealson kid everyone knows" she said taking another sip.

Cami turned over towards her, of course she knew Klaus so did everyone else in this city knew him. But she really didn't answer her question because she didn't want to talk about it. She hasn't been pregnant for that long but she was already showing when it comes to being pregnant with a supernatural creature they grow pretty quickly but she would probably already guess how long she has been pregnant for.

"3 weeks right..but it looks like it has been longer you are already showing" she said as Cami looked down and saw her stomach and then back up at the woman.

"And who are you exactly, why are you so interested" she asked. The woman didn't really tell her who she is but just decided to just give her, her name. "My Name is Wendy and just curious that's all" she said as she finished the drink and then placed her money on the table. She flashed a smile at Cami and then walked out of the bar.

Marcel looked at Wendy and then back at Cami "I have a bad vibe from that woman don't go near her again Cami and tell Klaus about her since she seems to know who he is" he told her.

Man she was hoping that she wasn't another Gabriel who had an interest in her but she did seem to know Klaus and if Marcel got a bad vibe from her than she knew she couldn't be good. She looked down at the counter seeing his phone vibrate as it was Klaus that was calling Marcel's phone. Cami looked back up at Marcel and just rolled her eyes man could she just get some time alone without him checking in every 20 minutes. He even tried calling not to long ago but Marcel answered his phone so he wouldn't keep on calling and get worried.

"What is it Klaus. Cami is fine" he told him annoyed as if he didn't have anything better to do than to check on Cami.

"I didn't think she wasn't. I was just calling to tell you that some powerful witches just arrived in the city and I just wanted you to keep a close eye on Cami while she is there. Ever since Genevieve and Hope can't be to careful" he told him. Marcel looked over at Cami and then over at the drink that Wendy was drinking, wondering if maybe she was one of the witches being so curious about Cami and the baby.

"Klaus do you know a woman named Wendy she was just here and she obviously knows who you are" he asked him. Hoping that the next words coming out of his mouth were nothing but was worried because if she was a witch than Cami's life is most likely in danger since the witches will probably want this baby knowing what the breed is.

Klaus heard that name and he didn't answer right away, he knew that name and knew it couldn't be good if this was the same Wendy that he knew from the early 1900's. Marcel didn't heard anything and said his name trying to see if he was still there. "Marcel if you can get Cami to come back here, if this is the same Wendy I'm thinking about she is a witch and a really powerful one" he started to say as Marcel tried to say something and then Klaus stopped him "Not playing here Marcel just bring her back here and fast" he said hanging up the phone. If he didn't bring her back soon he was going down there to the bar himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marcel hung up his phone and waited until Cami was finished with her next customer before he went to talk to her. Of course right when she a human was pregnant with a hybrid's child the witches want to go after it. He knew what the witches wanted with Hope and think they just want the same with this kid as well. She walked over to where Marcel was and cleaned up the bar.

"I didn't want to tell you this over by them but Klaus wants you..or needs you to get back to the compound right away" he said walking over by the bar stool. She couldn't leave she was working.

"Marcel I am on the clock I can't just leave, Klaus needs to understand that he doesn't control me anymore. I mean I don't think he can compel me while I am carrying his child" she told him. She saw Marcel take out his phone and saw that it looked like he was texting, she knew he was texting Klaus but didn't care either way she needed yo work.

"Cami that woman who was just here is a witch and I think it would be good if.." he was cut off as he just stopped talking short.

"Marcel I appreciate that your worried about me and everything but I can't leave and it's not like this is the first time I had people in the supernatural world after me before" she told him. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 7. She needed to take her medicine that her doctor gave her.

Klaus hated it that Cami was taking it but it kept her from getting sick especially while she was at work. Marcel texted Klaus again just letting him know that Klaus is refusing to come back, that didn't settle with him anyway he wanted to make sure she was alright and safe. Klaus was sitting on the edge of the bed about to actually call Marcel and then saw his door open seeing Freya on the other side.

"Not now. Hey maybe you can go down to Cami's work and try and get her to come back" he turned his phone off as Freya just gave him a look "Klaus you need to stop worrying about her ok I am sure she's fine she has been able to take care of herself before" she said as she got a text from Elijah seeing that he and Hayley needed to talk to her, what could they possibly need to talk about honestly.

"A coven of witches just arrived in New Orleans and I know their after my child since one of them made a visit to Cami at work..does the name Wendy ring any bells" he asked her.

Wendy..Wendy that name did sound familiar to her, but Freya was a witch of course she would find any witches name familiar but she could be one of Davina's witches and she would be the best person to go after to find out more about this Wendy girl. Of course Klaus on the other hand knows these witches don't belong to Davina since they were before her time, but Freya wouldn't know that for sure unless she saw them and then she would probably understand more.

"Listen Klaus maybe.." she stopped seeing Elijah and Hayley walk into the kitchen. She gave Klaus a "one second" sign and went to go see what they needed since Elijah did say that he needed to talk to her "what is it Elijah you said you had.." she started to say until Hayley just but in you could tell she wasn't happy.

"I want to know why I changed back but my pack are still werewolves" she just asked wanting a straight answer. She needed to fix this and get her men back and Jackson as well despite her feelings towards Elijah.

"Well you guys settle this I need to see Cami here" Klaus said as he walked out the door leaving the others to talk, making sure that she would just come back so he could stop panicking.

"Because I only found a spell for you Hayley it was only meant to bring you back, the other wolves your on your own for that" she said as she tried to get away but Hayley just forced her back against the wall "no no no..we are going to go save them and your going to help us out because well your the only one who can say the spell and make it work" she said to her. Hayley turned to Elijah and told him to stay with Hope while she and Freya just heads to the bayou by themselves to try and fix this whole mess.

Meanwhile back at the bar It was almost closing time as Marcel was the only one who was just hanging out with Cami now as all of Klaus's other men have left already.

"Marcel I will be find heading back by myself if you just want to head home" she asked him as he shook his head. "Not letting you walk back by yourself when you have witches after you trust me let me at least walk back with you" he told her. She sighed knowing that he wouldn't even let her walk home by herself. She was just about to go over towards the door and lock it until Klaus walked in.

"Of course as if Marcel and the other guys weren't enough, Klaus I didn't really need you to come here to check on me. I know about the witches so there's no need to tell me" she said as Klaus just gave a nod towards Marcel for him to leave as he did since he knew that she would be well safe in Klaus's care right now.

He didn't care if she could take care of herself, there was no way he was going to let her be by herself and not while she was carrying his child. As soon as she locked the door he turned over the closed sign and closed the door behind him.

"I know these witches Cami and Wendy who you met if a lot worse than Genevieve" he said as Cami cringed when he mentioned her. She hated Genevieve because she was having feelings for Klaus when she knew that he was having feelings to Cami and they always went at it like cats and dogs but she was dead so it didn't bother her, but she would actually be jealous if Wendy was going to start sleeping around with Klaus as well.

"Ok fine but you already sent like 20 men to the bar" she started to say as he interrupted "Three" he said as she rolled her eyes and just continued "figure of speech..but anyway I was pretty much well protected anyway" she said as they made their way back to the compound as Wendy was watching them while in her work shop doing some spell work.

One of her witches walked in as she was just doing some experiments, she talked to her as she didn't even bother looking up at her.

"What are your plans with this baby Wendy I mean you wanted to go after Hope but this baby" Wendy placed her hand up shutting her up.

"Hope was one thing, but this baby that this human is pregnant with is half human and half hybrid with witches powers and if a more different breed than Hope. But once I kill Cami while she is pregnant than I get rid of the baby as well. But I need a way into the compound without them realizing that it's me" she said as she saw Freya leaving the compound with Hayley and gave herself an idea. Klaus is starting to trust Freya now so if she makes herself look like Freya than she will have a way to get to Cami without being stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Freya and Hayley got back to the Bayou searching around for the other wolves but saw that they were nowhere to be found. Come to think of it the place was pretty quiet..to quiet for it to be the home for them. She wanted to call Jackson to make sure he was alright but he was still a wolf so she had no way to contact him. It was still day light outside so it would be easier to search for the others but something was wrong she could feel it. Hayley turned to Freya thinking that it had to be her of course but she didn't think if it was even the other witches that did something.

"Where do you think they are" Freya asked searching around the place.

"You kidding me obviously this is all your doing Freya. If you just freed all of us maybe everyone else wouldn't have disappeared" she told her annoyingly.

Jackson was her husband after all and yeah she was still in love with Elijah she always will be, but a part of her loved Jackson as well but not like she loved Elijah. She stepped into the bushes but no sign of anyone not a single soul, she also blamed Klaus for this for turning them in the first place. Freya didn't care much for the other wolves, she just wanted to free Hayley for Elijah's sake because she knew that is also the only thing he cared about.

"Nevermind I need to get back to Elijah and Hope, but as soon as we find everyone else we are getting them back" she said as she turned Freya around to get her to walk.

"Why do you care anyway now you can just be with Elijah that is what you want right"

"That isn't the point. Freya..Jackson is my husband and the wolves are my pack I can't leave them like that" she said with a roll of her eyes. She wanted to get Hope back so she can stay here in the Bayou with her and Elijah until she figures all of this out. But she knew once she did get Jackson back she wouldn't be able to stay here with Elijah which actually killed her inside.

Back at the compound Wendy now in Freya's form walked inside. She made sure that she wouldn't be back anytime soon so it would give her a chance to do whatever she needed to get done and leave before anyone fund out it was her. She looked around and saw Klaus in the nursery with Hope and knew that Cami was alone then. She walked over to the bedroom door and knocked..Klaus of all people had her on bed rest because well he didn't want her wondering about while she was in this state.

"Come in" She heard the voice on the other side of the door and opened it up "Oh Freya didn't know you were back yet"

Wendy looked back at her and remembered that she was talking to her "oh right just got back" she said as she closed the door and walked over to Cami's bed.

She was laying down with her laptop in her lap doing some research for class in school. She made sure they she could take her classes online without having to worry about going to the campus at all. She closed the computer and looked up at Wendy putting it off to the side.

"What's up? Where's Hayley?" She asked her.

"Hayley is still at the Bayou, actually I made you a drink that would help you calm the sickness I will go get it" she said as she got up from the bed and walked back into the kitchen seeing Klaus in there.

Of course out of all places to be he had to be in here. How was she going to do this with him in here, but she was sneaky she knew she could get this done.

"Didn't know you got back already, but you always seemed the one to walk in the door quietly" He asked sitting at the table with Hope in his arms.

Wendy chuckled and smirked at the same time, she just decided to not even talk to him really and just walked over to grab a glass from the cabinet. She had her back against him so he couldn't see what she was doing and got some water from the facet. She looked in her jacket and took out a small bottle, placing some of the liquid in the water. This would only make Cami even more sick but what it was intended to do was kill the baby inside her. She placed the bottle back in her jacket and took the glass.

"I just came to get Cami a drink of water"

She walked back towards the room and walked inside. He smiled and then went back to looking over at Hope and then heard the door open seeing that it was Freya and Hayley. Hayley placed her jacket down on the table and turned to Hope as she took her from Klaus's arms, of course he let Hayley hold her but was more confused on why Freya was standing here when she just walked into Cami's room. Freya looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that" she asked him.

"You were just...Cami" He said getting up from the chair and rushed over to the door. He couldn't get the door open and then kicked it as it flew open.

Cami glanced up and saw Klaus and Freya, she happened to be alone in the room now. Klaus walked over towards the glass of water and threw it out the window hoping that she didn't drink it.

"Freya you were just in here..maybe I should just rest now" she said placing her hand to her head and rubbing it not knowing what was even going on.

Klaus looked around and then looked down at the floor and saw a pedal from a flower there and knew right there where that pedal came from. Wendy of all people was here and now he was going to go after her to make sure she doesn't come anywhere near Cami again.

"Klaus what is it" Freya asked as he didn't even say anything and just vamp-speed out of the room.

Cami didn't really care what was going on but knew it couldn't be good if he just got rid of the water, but she didn't even drink it yet which was good for her. As soon as Wendy gave her the drink she knew it was her cue to leave when she heard Freya and Hayley walk inside. Elijah walked by the room and then saw Hayley and Hope sitting at the table and walked over towards them both.

"I take it you didn't find the others" he asked sitting down beside her.

She shook her head and just had Hope sitting in her lap. She looked up at him and just smiled at him with him smiling back. He was just happy that she was alright. Hayley actually smiled and looked back at him.

"Klaus left the house. Elijah this is our chance to take Hope and leave"

Normally Elijah would be all "no" but after everything that has happened and because of his love for Hayley he actually let that happen. Klaus was gone so this would be a good chance to actually return back to the bayou with Hope again. One of these days Hayley and Klaus will learn to get along and decided whats best for Hope, but Hayley hates Klaus even more then she once did and didn't want him around her child even if he was the father. But Hayley as the mother thought this was what was right and once they returned back to the bayou they would figure out where the rest of her pack ran off to.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Freya walked out of the bedroom and saw Hayley and Elijah with Hope in her arms as they were just heading out the door.

"You think taking Hope is the best idea. If Klaus finds out she is gone, he is going after you" Freya told her.

Of course Hayley didn't care what Klaus would do to her. Yeah he cursed her for for months, but she wasn't scared of him. She has been away from Hope for months and wanted to be with her as she was the most important person in Hayley's life, the same with Elijah.

"Well he shouldn't have cursed me in the first place and if he wants to come after me then bring it on, but I am taking my daughter" she told her not caring about this right now.

After awhile She just left the house with Hope as Elijah followed her right out the door. He still hated his brother for what he has done to the woman he loves and for killing Gia right in front of him, but he was going with Hayley on this no matter what. Hayley still wanted to figure out where her pack went off to, but for now she just wanted to be with Hope and Elijah.

Klaus managed to find where Wendy was and walked into the warehouse where she was working on her witch work. As soon as he walked in the door she knew right then on who was standing in the door way.

"Klaus I was wondering hen you were going to come and see me" she said as she turned around to face him "What can I do for you handsome" she said with a smirk

"you want to tell me what you were doing at the compound and what you were thinking of doing trying to hurt Cami" he asked taking a walk closer towards her.

She chuckled and then turned back around at the table with her back towards him. She knew what she was doing and it wasn't even Cami she was after, she just wanted to get rid of the baby before it does a lot of damage after it's born. But a half human half Hybrid and a bit of a witch baby, yeah she knew this baby could cause a lot of damage and drama in the world, even more drama than Hope could cause with the breed it would be.

"Oh Love it isn't Cami I am after" she started to say as she turned herself back to him "it's that creature she is carrying inside of her" she said to him as she turned back around not looking at the glare in his eyes "You were right by the way..it is a boy" she told him.

Even before the baby was fully developed she could tell that the babies sex was even if Klaus or Cami didn't know yet. But once Klaus heard this his child is going to be a boy he smiled to himself, he has always wanted a son and now he will have a son and a daughter but he wasn't going to let Wendy get her hands on him, she would have to go though him first.

"I am not going to let you go anywhere near my child" he said as his voice haunted. He walked over towards her and slammed her down on the table as his voice echoed though her ear "You do anything to hurt him I will kill you" he said as Wendy just pushed him off of her with her powers.

She forced him to fall onto the floor as she got off the table. She was always able to keep herself alive against Klaus Mikealson and she wasn't scared of him in any way. But there was something she always wanted but it wont stop her from going after the baby, but to kill him she would have to kill Cami before the baby is born. This baby was developing fast and it wasn't a normal pregnancy where it only took 9 months for it, this was a supernatural immortal one where she could go into labor pretty quickly.

"I will make you a deal love" she said as she walked close to him and started to run her hand down his chest "I promise to not go anywhere near your precious Cami if you give me the one thing you promised me years ago" she said even though she was lying though her teeth.

He knew what she was talking about and didn't like it and wanted to fight with her on that, if it was the only way to keep Cami and his son safe then he knew he wouldn't have any other choice.

"Fine"

He said with a glare. Al though he was very good with reading people's minds and getting inside their head, Wendy was to powerful for him to tell what she was thinking so he had no idea that he made a commitment to this deal as she was lying about not going near Cami or the baby. He wanted to just kill her right there but knew she was well protected so he couldn't even lay a finger on her right now. But when she wasn't expecting it he would kill her and hated the fact he was being bribed by her for her to just stay away from two of the people he truly cared for.

She smirked as he just vanished from where he was standing. Wendy looked down at her necklace it was the one thing that was protecting her from getting killed by him and the only way he can kill her is if he was able to get rid of it. As soon as he left she went back to her planning on how to get rid of the baby.

Klaus got back to the compound with all this going on in his mind right now and what he promised to do to Wendy and didn't want to do that because of his feelings for Cami and him wanting to actually be with her. He sighed walking towards Cami's room and knocking on the door and then walked inside hearing her typing and seeing that she had her head phone's in her ears. She looked up at Klaus and took the plugs out of her ears.

"everything alright" she asked him.

He walked over towards the bed and sat down. He put his hand on the side of her face like he always does and kisses her gently on the lips. He pressed his head against hers looking into her eyes.

"Yes..Wendy wont be going near you anymore you can trust me on that" he told her. He backed up and smiled at her.

Man she was relieved to hear that, thinking that she was now going to be safe from her and her evil powers. Klaus sighed as he got up from the bed. He didn't want to say anything about what was going to happen between him and Wendy, not just yet but he knew he had to say something eventually.

"I should go feed Hope I'll be right back"

He started to walk towards the door. Cami didn't know Hayley has left with Hope so she didn't stop him from going to her room. He walked into the nursery and saw that she wasn't even in her crib. Freya walked by the room and saw Klaus in there as she had a "oh shit" look on her face. He turned around and looked at Freya.

"Where's my daughter" He said as he walked towards her and she just stood there crossing her arms.

"If you must know Hayley took her and left" she told him.

Really..did he really have to curse her all over again to keep her from taking his child away again. He was beyond pissed and with the whole Wendy thing he just didn't want to handle all of this. He walked into the kitchen as Freya followed him. Wendy might have told him she would that she would stay away from Cami and his son, but with him in danger and his daughter taken away from him once again he was filled with range.

"Really Klaus" She started to say "what are you planning on doing, you going to kill Haley now she is the mother of your child no less" she told him.

He wasn't going to kill her he wasn't going to kill the mother of his child. But Hayley always seemed to piss him off when it had to do with Hope and he didn't want her taking her from him.

"Stay with Cami I am going to get my daughter back" he said. Klaus wasn't the one to be messed with right now, especially since the witches were after his son.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Freya watched Klaus walk out the door thinking that this wasn't going to end well. She knew Klaus just wanted to keep Hope here to keep her safe from harms way, and she knew Klaus was stronger than Hayley when it came to protecting their daughter. She picked up a glass that had blood in it which was now empty. Even Hayley knew that Klaus was stronger and now she was in for a lot since he was now going after her to get his kid back. She walked towards Cami's room to see how she was doing as she knocked.

"Yeah"

She walked into the room seeing Cami sitting there with her laptop open. She was still under the covers since Klaus put her on bed rest, at least she knew one thing..Cami would never do the same thing to Klaus with their kid as Hayley was doing to their's.

"What's going on, did Klaus leave I heard him slam the door?" She asked still typing.

"Yeah he had to run an errand, you know how those hybrids are" she laughed a bit, but didn't want to tell her where Klaus was going. She looked at Cami and could tell something was wrong.

"You alright love" Freya asked making sure she was

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking" she placed the top of the laptop down and looked up at Freya "I'm just worried I wont make a good mother to this baby. I mean I know I'm good with Hope, but she's not mine and this kid is and he or she a supernatural creature and what if he doesn't like me" she asked her.

She just looked at Cami and shook her head. She didn't know her all that well but what she heard from Klaus is that she was mother material.

"Cami listen to me. If you can take care of Hope you can take care of this kid" she said as she rubbed her shoulder "I know your scared since your first baby is a creature, but this baby will love you just as much as Hope does" she said smiling at her, with Cami smiling back.

"Thanks Freya"

Klaus walked though out the woods trying to locate Hayley and Elijah. He knew that they were in the Bayou where else would they be. He saw a man walking though out the woods seeing has he needed blood in his vains. He started to go after Klaus at first as his fangs came out and bit the man in the neck first with him falling to the ground. He just had him drop not even wiping the blood off of his mouth.

Hayley sat inside the cabin with Hope trying to put her to sleep. She glanced over at Elijah as he was just cooking for them. She was still trying to find a way to get her pack back to their human form for good.

"Hayley"

Her head jerked up and heard Klaus's voice from the distance. She turned back to Elijah who looked over at her.

"He found us" She said as she put Hope down on the bed "Stay with her"

"No you stay with her, he's my brother I will take care of Niklaus" he told her as he just had her stay put while he went outside to confront him.

Klaus saw Elijah standing in front of the cabin. He walked up with a glare in his eyes.

"Where's my daughter?"

Hayley looked out the window watching the both of them, she wanted to go out there and confront Klaus her self, but she didn't want to give her daughter back to him after being apart from her for months.

"There is no way your getting her Niklaus" he said as he was going to put up a fight if he had to. He was going to do whatever it took to protect the woman he loves and Hope all together.

"She is my daughter and I know what's best for her Elijah she's not safe here" he shouted at him.

"You kept her from Hayley for months and you wont even let her have some time with her"

"I don't care She's safer with me"

Elijah wanted to go after him right now, but before he had a chance Hayley came outside with Hope in her arm after picking her up off the bed she moved past Elijah and walked over to Klaus.

"There is no way your taking her from me Klaus, I spent 7 months away from her because of you"

"I will curse you again if I have to" he hissed getting close to her face as Elijah just got in between them.

Elijah knew one thing Hope would be safer at the compound but he thought that she should just stay with Hayley. Klaus looked over at Elijah, he wasn't leaving without his daughter and Hayley wasn't going to give her up that easily again. Elijah did knew that these two do need to learn how to get along and to stop fighting over Hope.

"Klaus you have another baby on the way and I don't want you to do the same thing to Cami that your doing to me"

"I would never do this to Cami because she knows she wont ever take my son from me" he said to them and then realized what he just said, he didn't want to say anything he wanted Cami to know first.

"Son?...Wait when did Camille find out the sex?" He asked off Klaus's look "she's doesn't know does she. How did you find out before she did?" he asked him again as he just didn't say anything.

He would rather not say anything to Elijah or Hayley about Wendy and what he promised her to keep her away from Cami and his son. Klaus looked over at Hope who was still in Hayley's arms.

"Doesn't matter how I know Elijah. Just give me my daughter back"

Hayley sighed still holding Hope in her arms "there is one thing your forgetting Klaus, she's not your daughter, she's our daughter" she said with a roll of her eyes. "You know what..I need to save the rest of my pack as thanks to you are still wolves..so I'm not fighting with you anymore" she said as she just handed Hope to Klaus.

She wasn't giving her to Klaus thinking that he won, she needed to concentrate on finding where her pack went and turning them back into human's again and she knew she couldn't have Hope around while she was doing all of that, but she was coming back for her again as soon as she got this settled.

"I'm coming back for her don't think I'm doing this because you have to win at everything" she told him.

As soon as Hope was put back into Klaus's arms he vanished fast before anything else could happen. If she wanted Hope back she needed to find somewhere else to go so Klaus wouldn't find her. She didn't even want to give her back to him but she did need to focus on getting her pack back. She sighed and turned around as she and Elijah saw Wendy walking towards them.

"Hello Elijah good to see you again" she looked at them both and smirked as she just saw the whole conversation between the three of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wendy has been hanging out at the bayou waiting for Klaus to leave. She was glad he took Hope with him now Hayley will be more focused on looking for her pack and that was what she wanted. However Elijah wasn't to thrilled to see Wendy right before his eyes knowing what type of person she actually was and what she was capable of, with her here he knew this wasn't going to turn out very good.

"And you are?"

"This is Wendy she's been around for many centuries what do you want"

He fixed the jacket of his suit taking another step towards her. Wendy huh? Hayley wondered who she was but if she was around for that long she had to be a supernatural creature.

"Trust me love I don't want to hurt you. But I know what your trying to look for and I can help you"

She smirked with an evil grin something that irked Elijah as it drove up his spin. She wanted to help them and if she did what was in it for Hayley.

"What is in it for me if you help us"

"Don't trust her Hayley this woman isn't to be trusted" he said while just glaring over at Wendy.

"I know where your pack is. You can either have me help you or make it a fun game like a scavenger hunt"

"You know where my pack is, just tell me where they are" Hayley asked her taking a step towards her as Elijah just held her back.

"And where is the fun with me just telling you, of course if I did it still would take you awhile considering the fact they are in a different universe"

Hayley's jaw just dropped hearing this was she kidding or being serious. There was need for her help if this was actually true. Hayley asked her if she could help as Elijah didn't know to believe what she was saying was true but he knew what Wendy was capable of and knew deep down that she wasn't joking about this.

"Alright since you asked I will help you but..if I do you need to do me a favor"

"what is it you want?" Hayley asked her.

"I want you to poison the baby Cami is pregnant with. If you help me kill that kid I will help you find your pack, if you refuse then you will never see your pack again" she said with another evil smirk "I will give you till midnight to think about it" she said as she vanished.

Hayley and Elijah couldn't believe what she just heard. She needed to find her pack and bring them back, but she couldn't hurt Cami and Klaus's son or else he will kill both Hayley and Elijah no matter what. Hayley sat down on a bench right outside the cabin.

"We need her to get my pack back, but we can't hurt Cami's baby what are we going to do Elijah?" she asked as he put his arms around her and started to comfort her. Elijah wasn't going to hurt Klaus's baby he was going to have to find Hayley's pack with or without Wendy's help.

Klaus returned back to the nursery and placed Hope back in her bed as she was already out like a light. He looked over at Cami's bedroom door and went to go check up on her. He knocked on the door lightly.

"yeah"

He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Klaus it's 10:00 what's going on?" She asked him.

"wanted to check up on you. but I need to tell you something" he said to her.

She placed her hand on his as he covered his hand over hers.

"everything alright..you got another girl pregnant?" she joked but he didn't seem to laugh or anything that is how she figured out what he was actually serious about what he was going to say to her. "Klaus what is it"

"You remember Wendy I told you about, well she is after our baby and for her to leave the baby alone I made a deal with her"

Cami just looked at him not that wasn't anything knew. When she dressed herself up as Freya she had a feeling she was after either or or the baby but wished it was Cami herself, but she did wonder what the deal was.

"What kind of deal"

"She's wanted to sleep with me for many years and for her to stay away I have to sleep with her"

Hearing this she didn't like that at all, he has to sleep with the enemy just to leave Cami and the baby alone. She sighed heavily trying not to make it look like it bothered her when deep down it did. Klaus wasn't even her boyfriend but her feelings for him were getting stronger and wasn't sure what to do exactly, it was Genevieve all over again.

"well thank you for telling me" the words left her lips but tried to make it sound convincing even if it did upset her.

"I don't want to do this I just want to keep him and you safe"

Cami nodded and then looked up at him. What did he just say? Did he just say the word "him"?

"I'm sorry..him" She started to say "we are having a son" she said to him.

He nodded as a smile just formed on her face couldn't believe what she just heard. She was glad they were having a boy nothing could be better than that. But she wondered how he found out before she did since the doctor hasn't told her yet, but in a way she wanted to wait but was actually happy about it.

"Yeah it's a boy. I originally had a nightmare about him and in the dream it was a boy and Wendy actually told me it was"

"Of course she did. A nightmare Klaus why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want to worry you Cami knowing what you are going through right now. With Wendy trying to hurt him I didn't want to lay this on you as well"

"That is very considerate Klaus but if something is bothering you about this you can tell me. You tell me anything what are therapists for" she joked as he actually chuckled over that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hayley was pacing back and forth inside the cabin thinking about what to do. She needed to get her pack back and Wendy was the only person who knew where they were, but she also couldn't do anything to hurt Cami or the baby or else Klaus would kill her. Cami was a close friend to Hayley and she would hate her if she hurt her kid. What she needed to do was figure out a way to get her pack back without Wendy's help, or trick her into helping she was glad Elijah was helping her out, she didn't know what she would do without him. She walked back outside and sat down next to him.

"We can't hurt Klaus's son Elijah. I might hate him and want to get revenge on him for what he did, but I don't want his kid to suffer or Cami as well"

Elijah nodded and put his arm around her as he kissed her lightly on the head. "Don't worry Hayley I think I have an idea how we can get the other wolves back"

He was always the one to get good ideas and help her when she really needed it. None of the witches were really on the Mikealson's side right now..especially Davina since she pretty much hated them and just wants to get Kol back. but he did know one witch that could try and help them out and the only witch that will actually help Elijah and Hayley though this.

"First of all I need to tell Niklaus about Wendy's deal and I'm going to ask Freya to help us out on trying to find the other wolves"

"You talk to Klaus, I will talk to Freya. Freya might not be Wendy, but it's our only shot here"

They both smile at each other and then made their way towards the compound. He wasn't sure how Klaus was going to take this, but he knew Freya would help them out. She wasn't as powerful as Wendy but she was still a witch and could find them in that other dimension that Wendy told them about. But this was the only thing that could help them out without hurting Cami in anyway and Hayley knew that also hurting Cami Klaus would not like that at all either even if she wasn't pregnant.

Freya and Klaus were sitting at the table together, she was drinking coffee while he was drinking his regular glass of human blood. The bedroom door was opening to Cami's bedroom and saw that she was fast asleep, she could tell how tired she was. She glanced back over towards Klaus as he looked like he was thinking about something.

"You know Nik I know your worried about what Wendy will do to Cami, but I don't think you need to watch her 24/7. I mean she has a life of her own and she has a job she needs to go to"

"She can go to her job I already told her she could, but Marcel hangs out there with her and before you say anything as long as she's pregnant with my child I can not let her out of my sight and while she and my child are both in danger"

She shook her head and knew where he was coming from. She knew that when Hayley was pregnant he was worried about her as well, but he has Cami watched knowing how he actually feels about her. Freya never knew Klaus would actually have intense feelings for a human and go and get one pregnant for that matter. They both looked at each other and them saw the door open watching Elijah and Hayley walk in.

"why are you both here"

Hayley rolled her eyes at him for a brief second. "We both need to talk to the both of you about something"

"Of course you do, if this is about Hope Hayley don't think I am letting you take her again"

"Klaus she is our daughter not just yours and this isn't about Hope. This is about Wendy" There was times Hayley wanted to ring his neck. She looked over at Freya "I have to talk to you about something" she said as she walked to the nursery as Freya followed.

Elijah and Klaus watched them and them he glanced towards Elijah "You know brother I have stuff to do then actually talk to you right now"

"I just wanted to tell you Wendy came to the bayou and made a deal with Hayley and I"

That didn't really get Klaus's attention, like he could care if Wendy went to them. he started to make his way away from the table while Elijah stopped him in his tracks. "She said she could get Haylay's pack back, but the deal was she wanted Hayley to kill Cami and the baby"

Klaus glared towards the nursery and just gave a look at Hayley and then back at Elijah "If Hayley goes near Cami I will kill her myself"

"Yeah she knew you would say that, but that is why she is talking to Freya. She might hate you Niklaus, but she doesn't want your child to get hurt because of it, her pack is stuck in another dimension and she is asking for Freya's help instead"

Klaus looked over at Cami who was still sleeping. Wendy promised him she wouldn't lay a hand on Cami if Klaus slept with her and now she is getting other people to do her dirty work. He knew now Cami wasn't safe in New Orleans even being here if she is getting to others now as well. He didn't want to have to compel her to leave town again, but if this is the only way to keep her safe he knew he might have to. But he didn't want her out there alone not while she was pregnant.

"Fine Elijah do what you need to do" he said as he walked into Cami's room and closed the door behind him. he walked over and sat down on the bed which woke her up.

"Oh Klaus it's you, everything alright" she said yawning and sitting up in the bed.

"listen Cami it seems that Wendy is finding other ways to get to you and while you are in New Orleans your not safe. I need you to leave"

"Klaus I'm pregnant and with your kid, I can't just leave and besides you really want me to be alone out there right now"

"No You will be taken care of I will send Marcel with you, but I need to keep you safe"

There was no way Cami could just get up and leave town, even if she went somewhere else in Louisiana Wendy might still find her. But Cami was not going to run like a coward just because a powerful witch was after her. The witches even tried to get to Hayley when she was pregnant with Hope and she was safe in the bayou the whole time. But with her job here she couldn't take time off from the bar.

"Klaus my work is here. If you want me to stay at the bar I will, but I can't just pack up and leave town just because you think it's safe for me. I know I can't handle Wendy, but being surrounded by all you vampires makes me feel safe from her"

He just looked at her. He didn't want to compel her or she will never trust him again and he didn't want that. "Ok if you think it's best that you stay there then I will have Marcel stay there with you and until we can kill Wendy then I will bring you back here" She looked at him and nodded. he still didn't like the idea of her being at the bar, but he knew Magic was void there. Klaus though as the guy he is, he wanted to go and confront Wendy himself and until he finds a way to take that protection necklace off of her he can finally kill her.

After Hayley and Freya talk, they both walk out going up to Elijah who was sitting at the table.

"Freya is going to help us and she actually has an idea on how she can get into that other dimension tell him"

They both sat down at the table and she looked at Elijah "I have a spell on this potion that you two can drink which will bring you to it. It's still New Orleans but in another time frame really. But I will need some of your hair and some of the other wolves hair to make it, like from a brush or something" she said looking at Hayley. It will bring them both right to the other wolves with her putting them to sleep and waking up there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Klaus walked out of the bedroom that Cami was in and saw Elijah, Freya and Hayley sitting around a table talking. He knew that they didn't really want him to know what was going on but when it came to Klaus he always knew and he always had to know. he walked up to the doorway and just listened in on their conversation, when Cami and his son's life was at stake here he couldn't just let what was going on slide. Elijah and Hayley both took some of their hair and gave it to her watching her walk into another room to make the potion.

"Hayley if this doesn't work"

"It will work Elijah and even if it doesn't I am not hurting Klaus's son, but more for Cami's sake" She placed her hand on her head and took a deep breath. "If this doesn't work and we still can't find them..then.."

She started to say and then she trailed off. She actually didn't know what she would do and Elijah couldn't bare the thought of Hayley in Jackson's arms again not after he went though all the trouble trying to get her back. But Hayley knew what she had to do and a part of her hated the though of it. It took about 20 minutes and then Freya walked back to them.

"Ok I got the potions you have to drink and the way this works the spell will wear off two hours after you drink it, you will only get two hours there"

Freya looked at them and they both nodded, she placed a silver bottle on the table Elijah just looked at it and then tried to grab it.

"No no don't touch that Elijah. This is something else"

"What is it" He asked curiously.

"Well this goes inside a potion when someone wants to spend oh maybe a lifetime. I did this in the past and some people are still in their different timeline"

She said to them. Both Elijah and Hayley shared a glance with each other and then back at the bottle.

"well before we go and do this I just want to say bye to Hope first" she said getting up from the table.

As they got up Elijah picked up his potion and placed it inside his suit pocket and followed the girls. Klaus walked from behind the wall and saw Hayley's potion still sitting on the table with the silver bottle sitting next to it. Klaus just wants to do anything to protect Cami from this and if Wendy was trying to get to Hayley to get them both killed then he thought only one way to protect them both. He picked up the silver bottle and put a couple drops in her drink, he placed the bottle back on the table stirring it gracefully smiling. he looked up seeing Cami walk over to him.

"whats going on"

"oh nothing love"

He looked up at her and heard her stomach growl, being pregnant with a half hybrid she needed a lot of food and for some reason Cami was starting to crave something she has never craved before, she could feel that they baby needed some human blood.

"Klaus your going to think I am crazy for this but the baby seems to want blood..human blood"

He heard the others come back and then walked over to Cami, lucky for her he had plenty of human blood in his house. The other three looked over at him and Cami by the other side of the table.

"Don't wait up brother" Elijah said with Klaus throwing a smirk at him. Hayley grabbed the other potion sitting on the table and held it in her hand following Elijah out the door. Freya looked at Klaus.

"Your up to something"

"Cami's hungry that is the only think I am up to"

He told her as he started to lead Cami towards the kitchen, he really felt like he wanted her to leave town but with protection, with him going after Wendy he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her for a long time. He poured some of the human blood he had in a glass and gave it to her with a disgust look on her face. She hesitated and then took it and started to drink it, she hated the taste but she was kind of use to it being around all these vampires.

"Cami listen.."

"Klaus please, if this has anything to do with making me leave I made up my mind and besides like I said I can't quit my job just because a witch is after me"

"Man your really stubborn and I think you know that" He said to her sitting down at the table. "Just tell me something, what if she does get to you and and she kills you, that is something I can live with"

"If she kills me than she kills me, but trust me Klaus with a hybrid inside of me I think I will be able to defend myself"

Cami has been around Klaus for pretty much three years and she has pretty much has become part of the originals family and Klaus just loved her spirit and the way she thinks, but Cami was the only person he was ever able to really talk to and if she was killed he didn't know where else to do and he protected her for so many years and he just couldn't allow her to get herself killed and the thought of that just tore him inside. But one things for her the baby would be able to help her in case she really needed help, he just sat there and watched her finish the blood she was drinking and though Cami's surprise she actually liked it

"Cami stay here right now I just need to go take care of something" He wanted to go find Wendy right now but didn't want her to know and not even have to worry about it. As of right now Cami was safe where she was.

he walked out of the house and onto the court yard of the compound with Wendy watching over them. She knew that he was going to go see her, although Wendy wasn't able to get to Cami while she was at the bar magic was void there. She looked over at her minions who just were up against the wall in chains. She walked up to some of her male minions and pressed her body up against his.

"You can do me a favor. I can't get that stupid wolf to help me, so what I want you to do is while Cami is still at the compound you can bring her to me" she said as her face got close to his and made her lips really irresistible it was her way of getting what she wanted. She took the chains off him and watched him run off quickly.

Walking out of her warehouse and then walked into her work shop and thought of checking up on what Hayley and Elijah were doing, she then glanced up and felt Klaus behind her again. "My my you can't seem to stay away from me could you, I saw what you did to Hayley's potion by the way. trying to get her stuck in that dimension just so I can't get to her..clever" She smirked at him.

"We had a deal, I sleep with you and you leave my son alone"

"oh but love what is the fun in that. I just want to sleep with you, I mean who wouldn't want to sleep with Klaus Mikealson" She said as she ran her hand though his hair. "here you are, a fearless hybrid and what scares you the most is not only your kids lives being at risk, but the one person you truly care about and the thought of what I can do to her"

"I can rip the flesh off of Cami's bones, you know that and scares you really terribly"

Klaus just wanted to just go and rip her off of, he thought if he slept with her he could find a way to get that necklace off of her and then kill her. Cami and his kids mean more to him than anything else, he did love Rebekah and Elijah, but he would just go out of his way to keep Cami and his children safe and just didn't want Wendy to harm any one of them.

"Can I just ask you Klaus" she started to say backing up "why care so much for a useless human. Yeah she helps you, but you of all people have developed really deep feelings and not just anyone..a human"

He didn't think about answering her and didn't even bother really telling her either on why he does. He wasn't sure why at first on why he cared for Cami so much but now she is the only person who will stand by him and be there for him when no one else was and she was the only person that was never scared of him, she was the only person who could bring out the humanity in him and for all of that he knew that is why he cared so much for her.

"ok suit yourself" she said as she turned back to watching Hayley and Elijah. He then walked over towards him

"If sleeping with me is what you want then lets do it" He said looking into her eyes. She was going to have fun with this, one of her minions is bringing Cami to her and she was going to have fun getting Klaus to watch what she was planning on doing to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hayley and Elijah made it back towards the bayou with Freya with them. Hayley was still eager to find her pack along with Jackson, while Elijah was worried that Hayley would be going back to him after she finds him. Freya had them both stand next to a couple beds so they can fall back on them after drinking the potion.

"Ok so remember you guys only got an hour or so..as soon as your time is up you will wake back up"

"alright so lets do this" Hayley looked at Elijah with them both giving each other a comfort smile.

She grabbed his hand after taking the cap off the potion and quickly they both drank it and a couple seconds later they both found themselves in a deep sleep. The next minute both of them woke up and saw they were in the other dimension.

"Elijah"

She tried to wake him up seeing him open his eyes slowly. Now it was just the two of them and no one else, until they are able to find her pack along with Jackson. Elijah went to pick up a watch that was sitting next to him and set the timer so they know when their time is up.

"We should get going" He said as they both got up from the bed. She grabbed his hand again not wanting to let go as he squeezed it tightly "Alright most likely they are somewhere in the bayou so we need to look around here first" Hayley told him.

Freya returned back to the compound and saw that Klaus was gone. "Klaus" she called out. No sign of him and then she went to go check on Cami and saw she was also not in her bed. "Cami" she called out again. There was no answer from her either so she just thought that she and Klaus were somewhere together.

Klaus was still with Wendy, while she was waiting for her minion to come back with Cami. She turned back towards Klaus and just pinned him against the wall so he wasn't able to move. She saw that Hayley and Elijah were in their dream and just continued to watch them.

"Until they find out what you did to Hayley man is she going to hate you even more for this"

"I only did this to protect my child"

"But I can still get to him with or without the dog helping me"

She then saw her guy came in with Cami with Klaus looking on at the both of them. He was having trouble moving from the wall as he was still pinned against it. He glared over at Wendy. "The party can begin now" She turned towards her and grabbed a chair nearby "Just put her here" she watched him sit Cami in the chair.

"You know this baby will most likely be ready to come out. I remember when Genevieve delivered Hope, I guess it's just natural that a witch does this anyway. I mean can't take her to a hospital since the baby is half hybrid" She said laughing a bit looking over at Klaus and then at Cami.

"Hmm" She looked at her and then walked over towards Klaus "I should do this before I get to work" She leaned in and kissed him softly. She could still get him to sleep with her afterwards when she gets the baby out. All of a sudden Cami found herself going into labor she couldn't believe it had to happen right now. She turned from Klaus and then back towards Cami.

"Going into labor now aren't you. See when your pregnant with a hybrid the pregnancy goes quick" She said walking towards her. She was going to love doing this. "You even think about doing anything to her I will rip your head off as soon as I get the chance" He told her with a glare.

"Now Klaus someone is going to have to do this and it might as well be me" She told him. She walked over to Cami and pushed the chair down to get her to lie down. "I can see that most likely this will hurt" She said as Cami started screaming. Klaus wasn't liking this one bit and it was starting to make his vampire side come out.

Wendy got down on both of her knees, she could see that this was going to be harder than she thought. With Cami being a human and she was giving birth to a hybrid that this could be something that could kill her and she knew that she was the only person that can perform this without it really hurting her. Cami was still screaming in pain and tears were coming down her face.

"I can see the head there" She said. Klaus turned his head towards Cami and saw that her eyes were starting to turn like a vampire, he knew that the baby was causing it. A little while later the baby came out and Wendy picked him up while he was crying loudly "You have a beautiful baby boy" she smiled at the both of them and then put him in Cami's arms. She held him as the tears kept on falling from her face, Wendy walked back over to her and took the baby out of her arms.

"What are you doing" she asked while Wendy held him tightly. "Thank you both for this. I need him to complete the spells that I do. He's a bit of a witch and he's part hybrid along with being part human, this is rare and I could use him so thank you for this" She smirked at the both of them and then walked away with the baby in her arms.

"Wendy!" Klaus called after her and then was able to move from the wall. He ran over towards Cami and helped her up. "Klaus were did she take him" she asked him. He looked inside the pot at Hayley and Elijah. He looked back at Cami "I will get him you need to rest"

"Klaus a witch has my son and you expect me to rest" She said in an angry tone. He knew that she was going to be getting some different side effects. He didn't want her going with him to get him back but she did have a point and she was the mother after all. "Cami you just went into labor and I don't want you getting hurt from this".

"Forget it I am coming with you to get him back and if you need your vampire men to help then so be it" she told him. He looked after her and smiled. He actually liked the fact that she was a bit feisty he always did love that about her along with her spirit that he also always loved. Cami didn't seem that tired but maybe it was because she wanted to get her son back and she wanted to push the tiredness off until she knew that Wendy was dead and her baby was safe. Klaus made sure he held her tightly so he would be able to keep her steady.

It's been an hour and a half since Hayley and Elijah have been here. Elijah had a worried look on his face and it made Hayley seemed worried. "what's wrong Elijah you seem worried. We will find them"

"It's not that. I just have a feeling that someone is wrong with Niklaus"

"Klaus can take care of himself and besides we have a half hour left you will be able to get to him soon" she said to him. She then heard a howl and knew exactly who that was. "Jackson" she said running towards him. She stopped with Elijah right behind her and saw him. She knew right away that was her husband, and if he was here the other wolves couldn't be far behind. She needed Freya's help to get them to turn back and needed to find a way to take the wolves back with them.

"we need to find the others" she said as she looked over at Jackson. He lead both Hayley and Elijah to where all the other wolves were. With Jackson right there in front of them Hayley sadly let go of Elijah's hand. It did break her heard that she wasn't going to be with Elijah much longer as soon as she brings Jackson back to his human form once again. All the other wolves were in a pack together and she smiled looking at them.

"Hey guys" she said walking towards them. Hayley did once tell them that she couldn't be their queen anymore, but after seeing them once again she felt like she needed to take back her throne and keep it. "come one Elijah we need to get them back home" she told him. They both made their way towards the cabin so they would be back in there when they are able to get back home.

Elijah wanted to call Klaus but didn't know if it would work since they are both in a different world right now. Hayley followed Elijah inside the cabin with the other wolves outside. She felt like she needed to say something. "Look Elijah, I want to thank you for helping me out with this and I know since I can him back in his human form we wont be spending much time together" she said to him. She stroked his hand, god he was just so in love with her and just wanted to bring her in and kiss her. "I do love you Elijah and I know I always will" she smiled and kissed his cheek and then looked at him smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Sorry it took so long been busy with work so it might take me awhile to update between each chapter right now**

Elijah checked his watch and saw that it was time for them to head back into the real world. Hayley was just happy to find all of her wolves and get back, Elijah on the other hand was upset that once they do get back to that world Hayley is going to have to go back to Jackson. After they both walked into the cabin he turned to her.

"Listen Hayley no matter what happens I will still love you. Either you have to go back to Jackson or what, but I will wait forever for you"

He told her as she just smiled. Hayley leaned in and kissed him on the lips, she loved him more than anything and wish she could just be with him and only him.

"I love you Elijah and I always will, but as long as Jackson is alive I have to stay married to him"

She said as she walked back over towards the bed and laid down, she glanced at Elijah and then saw she got a voicemail and he listened to it.

"everything alright"

"Camille just had the baby and Wendy took him, yeah we need to go back. I know you hate my brother and I still don't forgive him for this, but we should at least help them for Camille"

She said as she nodded. Hayley hated Klaus for cursing her and still wants revenge, but Cami is her friend and she would do anything to help her out.

"Ok we do it for Cami..alright I will see you on the other side" She looked at him and then they both closed her eyes. The next thing Elijah knew was he opened his eyes and saw he was back in the actual cabin, he looked over at Hayley's bed and saw she was not there.

"Hayley?" He called out in worry. He even tried to call her phone but no answer from her at all. he walked out the door and tried to call for her.

"Hayley?!" he shouted but no answer. He wondered where she was.

Hayley opened her eyes and saw she was still in the other dimension "Elijah?" she looked around and didn't see him, even the her pack was gone and Jackson wasn't there either, but she was wondering more where Elijah was.

Back in the real world Klaus looked at his phone and saw that Elijah didn't bother to answer him back. He was still with Cami looking for Wendy who has their son.

"Klaus Elijah will help us out and if he doesn't you can handle this because well your you" she told him.

He got a call and saw that it was Elijah "I was about to think you were dodging my calls"

"Where is Hayley. I woke up and she is no where to be found, Niklaus if you did something again I swear I will"

"calm down brother I'm sure she's fine and to be honest I didn't do anything" he lied "Maybe Hayley woke up and wanted to rush back here. Elijah I have more important things to worry about than to wonder where your wife is..oh sorry I meant your girlfriend" he said and then he hung up.

"Wow..you and Elijah must really hate each other right now" she said to him.

"Camille I'm going to look for Wendy, I want you to go back to the compound. This is the one thing that I do not want you arguing about this now"

"Klaus.."

He stopped her before she could say anything.

"Please Camille just go" He told her. He started to walk without her as she just watching him go. Really he couldn't just think that she was just going to sit and do nothing while her baby was with a bunch of witches. She took out her cell phone and called Vincent.

"hey it's me, listen I need your help how soon can you meet me"

Klaus managed to find where Wendy was and saw his son just lying down on a table not knowing that was going on. He looked up as her back was turned.

"Klaus I know your there, please just come out if you think it would make a difference"

He came out and looked over at Wendy with a look on his face "I'm going to make sure I get my son back and if you don't I will make sure you suffer for it"

"oh you won't kill me because you know you can't, besides does your precious human know your here and I wonder how fun it would be if she actually showed up. Besides I won't touch the mother, maybe Gen wanted Hayley killed when Hope was born, but I wouldn't lay a finger on your precious Camille" she smirked at him and turned around and started chanting.

All of Wendy's minions started to crowd around Klaus.

"if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you get out of my way. I am a original hybrid, I can tear each and every one of you apart"

He looked between each and every one of them and started to vamp up when they wouldn't leave and started to attack them viciously. Wendy turned her head over towards Klaus and saw that he was killing everyone.

"Oh goodness you think killing all of them will help you get what you want" she said as she heard a noise from the bushes and knew exactly who it was "excuse me for a second" she looked at Klaus as he turned to the baby.

"daddy will take care of this" he said to him. The baby was surrounded by vines and he just couldn't get to him right now. He heard who was around and he knew right then it was Cami.

"Oh Cami glad you could join us" she turned and looked at Vincent "and your here because"

"Camille needed my help, good to see you too Wendy"

"wait you two know each other" Cami asked looking between them both confused, as Klaus just rolled his eyes.

"Vincent and I go way back, way before he got with Eva. Don't tell me your here to stop me Vincent I thought that was Klaus's job"

Cami looked over and saw her son in a bunch of vines, she looked over at Klaus and then back at the baby.

"I made a promise to my people and trust me I am not going to let this slide and now this kid is my son and I am not going to let you take him from me" she said as she used her powers to get everyone away from the baby. She got everyone except Vincent who couldn't move from her spell.

"looks like it's just you and me. Come join me on my side Vincent" she started to say and then heard Klaus's phone ring. She turned to him and walked over towards him "who is calling you" she asked and then looked at his phone and saw it was Elijah, she looked at his phone and then answered it.

"hey Elijah..You and Hayley come back yet or is she still trapped in the other dimension. Oh yes Klaus your own brother spiked her potion and now she is stuck there..have fun trying to find her" she said as she hung up the phone "I'm sure you officially lost him and now I am going to make you loose the other important people in your life both of your kids and your precious human girlfriend" she said as she walked over towards Cami..


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hayley was trying her best to try and call Elijah but she couldn't seem to get a hold on him. It was getting dark and there was no one around that she could find, her pack was gone and Elijah was no where to be found. She tried to call so many times, as many times that her phone was about to die. "Shit" she said to herself, but she tried one more time and this time actually left him a message.

"Elijah where the hell are you, I swear if Klaus did something than I will kill him myself. But if you can at least get this..." she stopped as she heard a beeping as her phone said low battery. She needed to find a way to charge her phone to at least be able to get a hold of him or at least try. She ended up just going back into the cabin thinking of what she could do. But her first goal was to find a way to charge her phone and try her best to get a hold of Elijah most importantly.

Elijah himself was worried about Hayley and was going to hurt Klaus for what he did to the woman he loves again. But he promised Hayley that he would help save his son for Cami's sake and that's what he was going to do and find a way to locate Hayley and try to get her back. His phone couldn't even get a hold of her. But before he could try and call her again to see if he could, he found everyone along with Wendy.

"Elijah nice of you to drop in" she said as she turned around and looked over at him "I was just telling your brother here that I appreciate the fact that he gave me my child"

"your child.." Cami started to say and stepped closer as Klaus stopped her. He didn't like this anymore than Cami did. This was the witches stealing Hope all over again, but this time it was his other child. he was much different than Hope, he was half human and that was a different type of baby than what Hope was, he was glad that she was safe with Freya and he only had one of his kids to worry about. Cami was scared about this and she wanted to do something but knew Klaus wouldn't let her.

"Wendy I will make you a deal" Elijah started to say as he stepped closer "You give Camille her son back and I will do what I promised you a thousand years ago"

"Promised what..what aren't you telling me brother" Klaus asked him, but Elijah just ignored him not even bother to speak to him right now.

Wendy chuckled wickedly and looked over at Elijah. "oh that's great. First your brother breaks his promise and now your keeping yours. But your to late on that one Elijah, even if you did decide to take back the promise you made the damage is already done"

"Elijah what did you promise her"

He signed and looked at Wendy and than looked at Klaus. "I told her she could use me to bring back her family. I accidentally got them killed and I choose to sacrifice myself to help bring them back" he finally told him. Klaus looked at Elijah and didn't like the sound of his brother dying to help a witch.

"You are not doing this Elijah, I'm not letting that happen"

"oh like how you cursed Hayley twice. first turn her into a wolf and now she's trapped in that other world and now all of a sudden you care"

Wendy looked between them and liked them fighting with each other. She caused tension between them and liked the fact that she came between them in their fighting. But all Wendy wanted was to bring back her family and she was going to use Klaus's child to do it, but if Elijah was willing to bring them back using himself than she was going to let him do it.

"I had to do that Elijah because she was going to help her hurt my son"

"and look how that turned out" he said as his eyes shot over towards the baby and then back at Klaus. "Elijah if you help this witch than how do you expect to help Hayley out of this other world she is in"

Wendy cleared her throat and while everyone looked over at her "If Elijah helps me. I will trade his life for your kid and Hayley's. Which means I can bring Hayley back but only if Elijah keeps his deal and helps me out"

Klaus still didn't like this. But it meant bringing Hayley back and saving his son than he didn't have a choice. But he was certain that he was going to save Elijah from this and find a way to bring him back if he had to sacrifice himself. "fine" he said while breathing heavily. Wendy glanced at Elijah. But to make sure this wasn't a trick, she used her powers and flew a stake right into Elijah's heart as he screamed in pain and fell straight to the ground holding the stake that was drawn into his heart. While that was going on Cami managed to take her baby fast before Wendy could grab him.

"well I made my promise to help Hayley and I will do that. But it will take some time as soon as I get my family back I will and just so you know you can't bring Elijah back while my family is alive and if you do try and bring him back Hayley is back where she was and I'm taking your child again" she said as she snapped her fingers as all of a sudden her and Elijah were now gone.

"Klaus we have got to do something, we can't just let her have your brother like that" She said as the baby started to cry and she tried to comfort him to calm him down

"the only way for Wendy to die is we need her necklace. The necklace she is wearing is her protection, but we need to make sure she brings Hayley back before we find a way to kill her" he told her. he took Cami's hand but she stopped when she saw that Vincent was gone "um where did Vincent go, he was here before Elijah showed up"

She said but Klaus did let that bother him. He knew Vincent could take care of himself, he was just glad their son was alright and he was more concerned about Hayley. he only trapped her to make sure she didn't help Wendy, but deep down he was concerned for her since she is the mother of his child. "I'm going to get you home first. I'm going to let you stay there with Freya and I'm going to help Wendy get Hayley back and then find a way to save my brother" he told her. Cami smiled and nodded. She was glad that he was actually starting to care, making her feel that she was doing something right in helping him care.


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

Klaus returned back to compound with Cami with their child in Cami's arms. Klaus was scared about Elijah's life and wanted him back before Wendy did to much damage to him. He looked over at Cami as she was trying to put their son to sleep. Cami thought about naming their son Sean after her twin brother.

"Listen Camille, Freya will stay here with you and our child, but I have to go and try to help Hayley before I go help Elijah" he told her.

She nodded her head and watched Klaus walk walk towards the door as she stopped him before saying something. "Sean..I want to name him Sean" she said to him as he just noddedoesn't at her. He knew how much it meant to her to name the baby after her twin brother and just agreed with her by shaking his head.

As soon as he left she placed Sean in the same room with Hope. "Hope meet your baby brother Sean" she said placing him in the crib next to her, she wasn't able to get a crib for him yet and thought of him just sharing the crib with Hope for the time being. She stood there and watched him sleep peacefully as Hope took comfort and smuggled up next to him as Cami just smiled.

Klaus tried calling Hayley but wasn't working since she was in another world, but then he thought about calling Freya since the potion came from her.

"Pick up"

"Klaus" Freya said on the other line.

"Your potion that kept people in the other world, how do you get them out"

"Your kidding, did you trap Hayley again " she said rolling her eyes.

Klaus shook his head, yes he did but only for a good reason like he did when he cursed her. "Not the point. She's trapped and I need to help her, besides Elijah is held as a hostage to Wendy and I need Hayley safe before I go help Elijah"

She was confused about what he was saying, but she just let it get past her. "I'm going to need to help you, that potion is powerful and need some serious power to help her." She started to say "I like how your worried about her.

"I just need her to help me get Elijah back"

Freya smiled and knew that wasn't the case and knew Klaus did care for Hayley even if they do have their differences. "Ok go to the cabin at the bayou, I will be there soon" she said as she hung up the phone.

Klaus made his way to the cabin at the bayou and waited for Freya, it took her awhile but she was able to get there after awhile. "Took you long enough, what can you do" he asked her.

"We need to get to her to help her, which means we both get to where she is" she said as she just started to mix the potions, after awhile Klaus realized that Cami was alone at the compound and all of a sudden walked away.

"Where do you think your going" she asked him.

"You left Cami alone, she just gave birth to my son and she's fragile and vulnerable right now"

Freya rolled her eyes and made him stop "Klaus do you really think I would leave her alone, she's with Marcel..she's in good hands don't worry about her." She told him.

One thing was first sure Klaus wasn't able to just not worry when it came to Cami, he cared about her way to much to not be able to worry and the fact she's human made him worry about her even more, but he trusted Marcel alone with Cami so that made him feel better.

"Now can we get to work. Here you drink this and you will fall right to sleep" she said as he took the potion and before he knew it he was out like a light. It wasn't to long before Freya went into the same deep sleep as they both woke up on the other side.

Klaus got off the floor he was on as Freya woke up and also got off the floor. They both walked outside and looked around "Hayley" Klaus shouted out. Hayley walked out from behind a tree and saw Klaus and Freya, she went over to Klaus and just punched him in the face, before she was able to get another punch in he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind get back.

"Now before you make me your punching bag i had a good reason for this"

"Like you had a good reason for cursing me, klaus I am stuck here and it's your fault. Is this so I can't take Hope from you"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes "I was protecting my son from Wendy, she was going to use you to kill him and Cami and I was protecting them"

"I have a right to punch you again do you think I would really do that to Cami" she said to him and signed. He felt guilty yet again for 2hat he did but knew he couldn't take it back.

"Hayley I can help you get out of here. Elijah is in danger and we needed you out before we kill Wendy"

Freya said as Hayley looked scared hearing this, she couldn't believe that Elijah was in danger "what happened?" She asked.

"He's sacrificed himself to save Wendy's family because she was going to use my son to help bring her family back" he said looking at her.

Hayley looked between themy both and nodded her head. Freya took Hayley's hand and said a chant making Hayley collapse and wake back up on the other side with Klaus and Freya waking back up with her, Freya looked at the cloclub "ok got to go get Elijah, I will go home and check on Cami" she said to them both. Hayley looked at Klaus and rolled her eyes "this means nothing. I will help you get Elijah back, but after that I want nothing to do with you anymore" she told him.

"I told you why I did this" he told her.

"But you still did it and you cursed me from keeping me away from my daughter"

"Our daughter" Klaus said glaring at her

"Not anymore. When we save Elijah I am taking her back and you are never to see her again" she said in a taunting voice. Hayley didn't care if she was being fair or not and she knew he was busy with his new born but she hated Klaus and wanted to leave with Hope with her


End file.
